


When Henry Is Away

by CelticArche



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Adam plays a grad student, Bar Room Brawl, Henry does Stupid Stuff, Long suffering Adam, Lucas also does Stupid Stuff, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticArche/pseuds/CelticArche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry goes away for a weekend conference, telling Lucas to not get into trouble. So what happens? Lucas gets into trouble. Adam picks up behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potterfan2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterfan2006/gifts).



> Beta'd by cephalopod_groupie.
> 
> potterfan2006 requested: Ok I have to ask...for reasons I cannot understand fully Henry/Lucas/Adam stories are my new obsession....so I have to ask...can you or someone else that you might know please write me a story with those three? Henry is out of town at a conference or something and Lucas gets sick or hurt at work and down plays how bad it is when he calls Adam to pick him up. When Adam gets here he sees how bad Lucas is and reacts...I will leave a lot of this up to you on how he acts and stuff....Henry finds out somehow and comes home ASAP to get to Lucas and Adam.
> 
> Hope you like this.

Henry stands at the front of the antique store. He has his overnight bag for his weekend trip, and his briefcase. His plane tickets and wallet are tucked away, inside his coat. He’s waiting for his taxi to the airport, taking a deep breath, he looks at Lucas.

“Now, I will only be gone tonight through Sunday afternoon. I should be home in time for a late supper. DO be careful. It’s getting to be that time of year of drunken college frat boys and other such rabble rousers. I don’t want you to get hurt. Jo and Mike are not on call this weekend, so there should be no reason for you to go to the morgue. Doctor Washington is covering this weekend, should any grand emergency happen. However, I doubt anything short of an outbreak of some sort of plague or a hurricane or such will get him in. Most things can wait until Monday.”

Lucas, wearing jeans and a long sleeved, rusty orange shirt, makes sniffling sounds and dabs at his eyes with a tissue, dramatically. Adam watches Lucas with a hint of resignation and a dash of questioning his own sanity.

“You’re leaving us! For the weekend!” Lucas pretends to burst into tears, leaning down to rest his head on Adam’s shoulder. Adam’s face is mostly in a flat affect, however his dark, brown eyes roll heavenward.

Henry looks at Adam, sighing in such a way that the ends of his scarf flutter. Adam pinches the bridge of his nose with his right hand and wonders why he allowed himself to be mixed up with these two people.

Lucas continues his “sobbing” until Henry sighs once more. “For God’s Sake, Lucas. It’s not even a full three day weekend. There should be nothing to miss.”

“Sure! You’ll be out there, at that swanky hotel, getting Swedish massages and facials and pedicures…. and probably goofing off and playing golf with all your medical examiner buddies!”

“Don’t be silly, Lucas. Henry couldn’t get a golf ball into the hole any better than he gets any sort of ball into any sort of hole.” Adam’s voice is flat, calm, and betrays nothing.

Henry glares at Adam, with a frown on his face that says both that he knows exactly what Adam was doing there, and if Adam wants anything of Henry’s in any sort of hole of _his_ , then he’d better not do that again. At least, not where Henry can hear him.

Adam raises an eyebrow in reply, knowing full well that saying such things in front of Henry is the entire purpose. It’s really too easy to get Henry to rise to the bait.

The taxi pulls up outside, and honks. Henry sighs once more and holds out his arms. “Come here, Lucas, Darling. A goodbye kiss.”

Lucas drops all pretense of dramatic crying and grabs Henry, hugging him tight. Henry and Lucas share a long, drawn out kiss and a hug. “Okay, now kiss Adam goodbye.”

Adam looks at Lucas. “I hardly need a kiss goodbye.”

“But what if this is the last time you ever see him?!” Lucas looks aghast.

“I could only hope.” Adam replies, placing a hand over his heart. Lewis Farber’s cardigan is peeking out of the sleeves of his jacket, and Lucas feels it totally ruins the effect.

“One day, we are going to break you of your No Kisses thing.” Lucas takes another kiss from Henry, then walks over to Adam and kisses the older immortal on a sharply defined cheekbone. “I bet Lewis Farber gets kisses from his wife and daughters all the time.”

“And as we all know, Lewis Farber is my personae in the mortal world.”

Henry takes his overnight bag and his briefcase, and as he steps out of the door, he can hear them continuing to banter.

“You’re an immortal, Harry!” Lucas says, in a badly replicated accent of Hagrid.

  
Henry doesn’t get to hear Adam call Lucas a muggle, but he does watch them as long as he can as the taxi pulls away from the curb and into the busy traffic.


	2. Friday Night/Saturday Morning

The music in the club is just as Lucas likes it. That is, so loud he can’t hear himself think and his ears will be ringing tomorrow. The Orbital song is thrumming through his body, and Lucas would swear that if Henry opened him up after a night out, his organs would still be vibrating. He makes his way to the bar to order another beer, making a mental note to ask Henry if sound can turn organs to mush. He’s pretty sure that happened on an episode of X-Files. And, as everyone knows, if it happened in an X-Files episode, then it’s blacklisted by the government and in secret hidden files so no one will ever know. Like small zombie outbreaks and alien abductions.

Lucas waits his turn at the bar, and orders another beer. He stands, listening and bobbing his head. A little further down, there is an argument going on between two people. Lucas can’t hear what they’re saying, but the girl is clearly disagreeing with the guy.

Lucas gets his beer and pays, taking a sip as he half watches the goings on. He moves slightly away from the bar so other people can get to it and drink. He thinks maybe it’s just a guy being a jerk to his girlfriend, or something, so he won’t bust in just yet. There’s a lot more yelling, then the guy grabs the girl’s arm. And the girl punches the guy.

Lucas wades into the beginnings of the fight. After all, how likely is he to die in a bar fight? (Henry would quote him the statistics, probably. If he ever told Henry. And then Henry would give him a list of how many bar fights _he_ died in… and yeah, no. Let’s stop thinking about that! Thank you and goodnight!)

The guy throws a punch at Lucas, but he’s apparently so drunk that he’s got the aim of a Storm Trooper. Lucas doesn’t get hit, but the guy next to him does. Lucas suddenly feels as if this is going to become a _very bad idea very quickly_. His Spidey Sense proves true, when within a few minutes of the fight starting, Lucas is dragged into a mess of bodies that now seems less than a fight and more like a scene out of The Last of Us. And Lucas is pretty sure he’s about to be on a zombie menu.

He wonders if he’s too gamey just as he loses his balance and feels his head and the bar become _really close_.


	3. Saturday Morning - Adam

The bedroom is pitch dark, thanks to the curtains blocking out the first rays of sunrise. Lewis Farber’s bedroom, unfortunately, has windows that face east. Adam’s sleep patterns have changed, with the invention of in home electricity. And since he no longer has to be up at the crack of dawn to get things done, he much prefers a more reasonable hour.

Unfortunately for Adam, his Saturday lie-in is going to be interrupted. There are two phones sitting on his night stand. One, a rather fancy smartphone for Doctor Lewis Farber. The other is his burner flip phone. One of them goes off, and when Adam extradites himself from the comforter and sheets, and reaches out blindly, he finds that it’s his flip phone. Only two people have that number.

He rubs his eyes and opens the phone. “Hello.”

The background sounds are the familiar sounds of a hospital. After a pause, a female voice speaks. “Hello, I’m looking for Adam Smith?”

Adam clears his throat and puts on his most affable, yet confused, tone. “Yes? Speaking.”

“Sir, this is Nurse Tracy Stone at New York-Presbyterian hospital. I’m calling because we have a Lucas Wahl in our emergency room. He’s stated that you are his partner.”

Adam puts concern into his voice, careful to keep his accent neutrally American. “Yes. Oh my God, is he okay? Was he injured? I mean, I suppose if he’s in your emergency room-”

The nurse interrupts his ‘babbling’. “Yes, Sir. I can’t say much over the phone, of course, but he’s ready to be discharged, and the doctor would prefer he not go home alone.”

Adam sighs, making sure it sounds like relief. “Oh, of course! No, I will be over to get him shortly! Would a taxi be alright? I mean, I’ve never… picked someone up from a hospital… and I don’t have a car.”

“Yes, Sir. A taxi will be fine. I’ll inform the doctor so we can start processing his discharge.”

“Oh good, thank you so much!”

“Yes, Sir. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye!”

Adam closes the phone and sighs. He tosses the sheets back, and gets up. Lucas better have some serious bruises or broken bones for a trip to the ER. Adam digs into his closet, shoving Doctor Farber’s clothes out of his way. He digs out a pair of faded jeans, and a worn shirt that deliberately has wrinkles in it as if it’s been on the floor. He pairs these with grass stained sneakers that have seen better days, a pair of thick rimmed glasses, and a grey hoodie with NYU on the front.

He stops at the mirror to carefully muss his hair up, and grabs a thick volume entitled  Comprehensive Gynecology , and heads out of his apartment. Since Lewis Farber has such a very posh apartment, compared to graduate student levels, Adam walks a couple blocks, then summons a taxi to take him to the hospital.

When he arrives, having done his part of flipping through the same three or four pages ‘nervously’, he asks the driver to wait and goes into the ER. He approaches the nurse at the desk, checking his voice mentally.

“Excuse me? I, uh. I got a call? About my boyfriend? I was told he was here and I had to come get him?”

The male nurse looks up. He looks Adam over, from the mussed up hair all the way down as far as he can see. The shirt is wrinkled and worn, and the hoodie looks like it might have unidentifiable stains ingrained in the fabric.

“Name?”

“His name is Lucas.”

“Last name?” The nurse looks at Adam, completely unimpressed.

“Oh! Wahl?”

The nurse taps on the computer, ignoring Adam, before checking the files of ER patients. Adam, having played a doctor of psychiatry, knows the nurse is being an ass. Adam thinks, to himself, that the nurse should be glad he isn’t Hannibal Lecter.

“Yes, he’s being discharged now. Have a seat.”

Adam takes a seat, making sure to tap his leg and open his text. He shuffles and wiggles in his seat, staring at the textbook without actually reading it. He looks at the clock every few minutes. The great thing about New York City is that most of its citizens are more than willing to ignore you for long periods.

Finally, at about 7:34, a wheelchair is rolled out, with Lucas sitting in it. Adam glances at him, hopping up quickly. “Lucas! They said you were hurt!” Adam fusses over Lucas, smoothing his hair back. Lucas reeks of mixed spirits, as well as the antiseptic of the hospital. 

Lucas looks at Adam, and gives him a smile. He takes Adam’s hands and squeezes them. “I’m alive, just a few stitches and bruises. What can I say, the bar had it out for me.”

Adam presses a kiss to the top of Lucas’ hair, carefully avoiding the obvious spot of swelling. Adam takes the wheelchair out of the ED, and to the taxi. He helps Lucas stand.

“Gynecology, huh?” Lucas winces as he stands.

“We’ll discuss it later, Lucas. In private.”

Adam continues to play the concerned and fussy boyfriend as Lucas is helped into the taxi.


	4. Saturday Afternoon

Back at the apartment, Adam puts the textbook back on the shelf and puts away the thick rimmed glasses while Lucas makes his way to the bedroom. Adam gets a glass of water and some painkillers for Lucas, then goes to the bathroom and returns with a tube of gel and a damp wash cloth.

“So, gynecology?” Lucas asks, as Adam carefully examines the stitches on his head.

“Unlike our dear Henry, my goal is always to be invisible. New York is good for that. And carrying a book with an uncomfortable topic is a good way to prevent people from remembering you.”

“You’d think people would remember a dude carrying a gynecology book.” Lucas winces a bit.

Adam hands him the glass of water and the painkillers. “Most OB/GYNs are still male. It isn’t my only disguise of course, but given the situation, I thought med student would work better.”

Lucas swallows and drinks some more water. “Yeah, thanks for that. I appreciate it.”

“You also reek of liquor. You need to change. Strip down.”

“Ooohhhh. Who knew visits to hospitals got you randy?” Lucas jokes, even as he starts to get out of his clothes.

Adam opens Lucas’ drawer, and pulls out a clean pair of underwear. “I’ll put those in the wash. Here.”

Lucas strips all the way down, weaving slightly from being up all night and from pain. Adam takes the damp cloth and carefully wipes him down. Lucas is sure he detects the faintest scent of the soap Henry leaves here. Once cleaned up and in a clean pair of underwear, Lucas lays back into the luxurious pillow top mattress.

He groans. “Oh God, I love your bed. It’s so soft. I could sleep for years.”

“You need your rest.” Adam squeezes a bit of clear gel onto his fingers and proceeds to carefully rub it into Lucas’ bruises. Lucas is almost asleep before Adam has even started. Adam pulls the covers up, and makes sure Lucas won’t hurt his neck sleeping in an odd position.

“Nnnoooo….. come back…” Lucas whines.

“You can wait for ten minutes.” Adam replies, as he heads back toward the hallway and the washer.

“Nnnnooooo…..” Lucas replies.

Adam puts the stinking clothing into the wash, after using a permanent marker to put an L on the jeans and shirt label. He returns to the bedroom, removing his clothes and either putting them up or putting them into the hamper.

Adam raises the covers and slides into his bed, next to Lucas. Lucas is mostly asleep, but he does give a happy sigh as he feels Adam’s skin touch his own. Lucas throws an arm around Adam.

Adam closes his eyes and sighs. “You’re an annoyance, Lucas Wahl.”

“I love you, too, Adam.”


	5. Sunday Afternoon - Henry calls

On Sunday afternoon, Henry returns to the airport. He stops at a payphone, and calls Lucas. The call goes to voicemail, so Henry hangs up, and then calls Adam’s mobile.

Lucas is seated in the kitchen, at the table, and he glances over as Adam’s phone vibrates. He looks at the little window. “It’s Henry.”

“Then answer it.” Adam replies, before tasting the steaming vegetables for doneness.

“Yellow, you’ve reached the totally non criminal phone of a total non psychopath. This is his boyfriend speaking, how may I help you?”

Adam waves a spoon at Lucas, not looking up from his cooking.

“Lucas! Darling! Why are you answering Adam’s phone?” Henry tries to keep his voice down, in case anyone is listening in.

“I’m watching him while he cooks a post-coital lunch. How was the conference?”

“Thankfully over. This one was about decomposition and anthropology.”

“Sounds like good stuff. Anything spooky?” Lucas shifts in his chair, stretching his legs out.

“A cold case that seems to be right in your area of interesting. A pair of sisters who lived in an extravagant home that was slowly surrounded by swamp. Apparently one died, and the other didn’t get out much. And then one day, someone went to check on her and found no sign of the her.”

“Sounds like a good horror movie ghost. You know, come back for revenge on anyone who disturbs her land or something.”

“I’ll let you look at the notes and information. Shall I come to Adam’s apartment?”

“Hold on. I’ll ask.” Lucas covers the phone with one hand. “Henry’s home. Do we have enough for three?”

Adam sighs, and stirs the chicken in the pan. “I suppose. If you must. But Henry needs to get over here because I’m not going to save him a plate.”

Lucas goes back to the phone. “Yes, and don’t dawdle. Adam says he’s not a housefrau and he won’t leave you any if you’re not here to fix your own plate.”

“Alright. I’ll catch a cab and see you both soon.”

“Love you, be safe. Don’t do anything Stupid.” Lucas ends the call.

“You didn’t tell him I was injured, did you?”

“No.” Adam replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source of Henry's story: http://www.heraldsun.com.au/news/law-order/from-riches-to-rags-then-death-the-mystery-of-gippslands-lady-of-the-swamp-margaret-clement-and-the-footballer-suspected-of-her-murder/story-fni0ffnk-1226893663308)


	6. Sunday Afternoon - At Adam's

“Why didn’t you call me so I could come straight home?!” Henry follows Adam around the apartment.

“I have been alive for over 2,000 years, Henry. There is nothing you could have done that is going to make him heal any faster. No point in calling you and upsetting you.”

“That’s not the point, Adam! Lucas was wounded!”

Adam sighs, turns and looks at Henry. “2,000 years, Henry. I have seen just about everything. I brought him here. I looked at his wounds and read his discharge papers. I can assure you that there is nothing either of us can or could do. As much as I would also like to be able to magically heal Lucas when he’s injured, I would like to point out that I am not the one that takes him into dangerous situations routinely.”

“I deserve to know, Lucas is my lover as well.” Henry places his hands on his hips.

“I feel the need to remind you, Henry, that you were the one who took Lucas to that grain depository. The very same depository that held the killer you were trying to track. The very same killer that then held a knife to the throat of our lover. Whom rescued him, Henry? I do believe it was me.”

Henry exhales through his nose. “Adam.”

“No, Henry. You need to stop assuming that I am going to wound or kill Lucas if he’s left alone with me.”

“I do no such thing!”

Lucas, curled up on the sofa and watching this mess, speaks up. “Okay, you know. As flattered as I am, can we remember please that we are all in a polyarmous relationship, here? This isn’t a chain with me in the middle. I do like being in the middle, don’t get me wrong, but you two spend time together, without me. And I spend time with you, Henry, without Adam. Therefore I should also get to spend time, alone, with Adam. Adam’s never hurt me, beyond the hickies and bruises. And we all know that I consent to that with no reservations.”

Lucas gets up, his worn t-shirt sliding down his abdomen. He gets between his lovers. “We’re all equals, right? I mean, that’s what it’s supposed to be about.” He wraps his arms around Henry. “I’ve only been in this thing for six months, but still. Relationships are about equals, the really good ones. Isn’t that what you said about your past relationships? I mean, you’re my boss and all, but here, we’re equals.”

Henry sighs and looks at Lucas. “Yes, of course we are, Darling.”

“Adam is part of us. He’s never harmed me. He won’t harm me. He gave his word to you that he wouldn’t hurt Abe. And he’s not. And he won’t hurt me, either.” Lucas turns to Adam and puts an arm around his waist. “I think he’s proven he cares, even if it’s not his style to say it.”

Lucas kisses Henry’s cheek, then kisses Adam’s cheek. “See? We can all get along. He did come pick me up. And I’ve helped you with dead bodies enough to know that he’s right and there’s nothing you could have done. Plus, you need those credentials to keep being by boss. And that’s kinda important.”

Henry sighs, all the anger dissipating from his body. “Yes, of course. I am… I apologize. I should… learn to trust that Adam will take care of you.” Adam’s not the only one who can hear the unspoken words. _Even if he is a psychopath_.

Lucas looks at Adam. “I don’t think he’s ever going to get over that.”

“I have time.” Adam says calmly, and turns to head toward the kitchen. “Would anyone like dessert? I made bread pudding, if you like, Henry, I can let you test it for arsenic.”

Lucas sighs. “I think I might need to see a professional.”

“Doctor Farber is free Wednesday at 11am. I promise not to bend you over his desk and fuck you.”

“I love it when you talk about abusing your authority, Doctor Farber.”

**Author's Note:**

> Information on the actual conference Henry attends: http://www.nysaccme.org/previous_seminars.htm


End file.
